


Through the window

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: William and Henry meeting as children-
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Through the window

**Author's Note:**

> If yall kudo/leave feedback in the comments, I might make more? Maybe even (○口○ ) the smex???!1? (when they are older, and not underage)

William peered out the window of his family’s vacation home. He was tired of being inside, but since it was raining out, he was stuck in his room. It wasn’t his real room; this room was empty other than a desk and a bed, his real room was at home, filled with toys and lots of things he could play with on a rainy day.

Earlier, when the rain had started, he had been watching television downstairs. The show had been something he hadn’t ever seen before; a cartoon of a cat chasing a mouse that he found very amusing. William decided that he would continue watching the cartoon until the rain stopped. However, his parents had interrupted him, and had changed the channel to weather; as if they couldn’t see that it was already raining outside. Grown ups were strange, but that was already something he knew.

William tried to argue, and say that they didn’t need to get a report on the weather, and that nothing interesting had probably happened on the news. His father had told him that he didn’t like William’s tone, and that he should go to his room.

After being kicked off the telly, he headed upstairs, and tried to find something to do. Drawing was an option, but as soon as he started, he decided that he wasn’t in the mood to draw. William tried to force himself, to try and draw the cartoon cat he had seen earlier, but it all seemed wrong. The dreary weather was making him feel depressed, so he didn’t want to do anything productive.

He wandered back downstairs, and complained to his mother about how he was feeling. His mother suggested that he could clean up the house, maybe sweep, but why would he do that? William decided that being bored in his room was better than cleaning the house, which led to him peering out the window.

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, the house next door, their little garden in the front yard. William wondered who lived there, he hadn’t seen many people going in or out, just a tired looking woman.

He squinted, attempting to see what was inside the window of the other house. William moved his face closer to the glass, but couldn’t see much, since both windows were covered in raindrops. William considered opening the window, but decided against it, since the water might get in the house, which his mother wouldn’t like.

William decided to change his focus, and looked at the waterdrops on the window. They seemed to be chasing each other. He smiled, and watched their little dance. His face got closer, and closer to the window, until his nose was pressed against it.

Then, suddenly, BANG!

Well, maybe not bang, but it certainly felt like it to William. Someone had thrown something at the window, and he had felt the glass vibrate against his nose. He fell off his chair, shouting, and landed on his back.

William yelled some more, and waited for his parents to come to his aid. Whoever was responsible for this injustice must be punished!

His parents must not have heard him, since they didn’t go upstairs. He supposed that he himself would have to deal with it then.

William scrambled to his feel to look out the window. Outside was a boy about his age, in a yellow raincoat, who seemed ready to throw another tiny stone at his window. His hair was a bright orange, and his dark eyes twinkled. William frantically opened the window, since he knew his mother would be much angrier at a broken window than a wet room.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” He shouted down. It wasn’t raining too hard, so the other boy heard. He grinned up at William, who was turning red with anger.

“I saw you up there, and was wondering if you wanted to come play outside with me!” The other boy yelled up. His smile seemed to grow by the second. William’s face turned even redder.

“I- You- You nearly broke the bloody window!” He practically screamed at the other boy. However, the other boy seemed unfazed. 

That wasn’t an answer to the other boy’s question, so he shouted it again, this time louder. If it was even possible, his mouth grew into an even bigger smile. William noticed that one of his front teeth were missing. 

“I- uh, I don’t know? Isn’t it raining?” He yelled down. William leaned out the window slightly, and realized that his room was indeed getting quite wet. The other boy seemed to interpret ‘I don’t know’ as yes, and hopped up and down slightly.

“I’ll wait out by the front of your house! Goodbye!” And with that, the other boy was gone, running around the side of the house.

William had no idea what to do. On one hand, he hadn’t thought of going outside in the rain, even with a rain jacket, and it seemed fun. On the other hand, however, that boy could have nearly killed him with that rock! Who knew what he had in store for William?

After a minute, his boredom won against his will to remain intact, and he ran downstairs. Every single step down solidified his need to do this, to do anything other than nothing. His parents, who were both watching the news now, stared at him.

“Mum, dad, where’s my raincoat?” He asked, out of breath (William hadn’t been getting much exercise lately, so just going down stairs winded him). His mother blinked, and his father stood to look at William.

“Son, what are you doing?” His father asked, his face stern. William usually hated going out in the rain, he hated how it made his head wet.

“I- I made a friend, and he’s outside now. We’re going to play in the backyard.” He told his mother and father, who both looked out the window. Sure enough, the orange haired boy was peering in through their front door, and he jerked his head back when he was spotted.

His father shook his head, chuckling lightly. William’s mother got up from the couch, and walked to the closet near the front door. She took out his raincoat, and gestured for him to come over.

“Be careful, Will. Don’t get hurt, and don’t wander too far away.” She ruffled his hair while she put on his raincoat, and he rolled his eyes, pushing her hands away. Looking over to the door, he saw that the other boy was looking through it again, and once they made eye contact, the other boy smiled.

William managed a light smile back, and headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw the boy up close for the first time. He had a pointed nose, and his hair looked even brighter up close. His wide eyes stared up at William, and that was another thing, William was taller than this boy. 

“My name is Henry, what’s yours? He asked in a somewhat squeaky voice. William blinked, and moved outside, still facing Henry. He didn’t trust this strange boy enough to show him his back.

“I- i’m William-” he started, but was interrupted by the other boy, Henry. 

“There’s a trail that goes into the woods behind my house, and sometimes you see deer there, but not always, but sometimes you can see rabbits too!” Henry rambled, his mouth moving faster than William thought possible. 

Then, he sneezed, and didn’t even wipe his upper lip, where there were droplets that weren’t rain. William decided that this boy was crazy, and as if he didn’t have enough proof of that, Henry grabbed his hand and yanked him in the direction of the apparent trail. 

William tried to get away, but this boy’s grip was strong, and he eventually just accepted his fate. He hated the feeling of other people touching him, whether it was his father putting a hand on his shoulder, or his mother ruffling his hair. Henry looked back at him, and grinned, showing off his missing tooth. William found himself smiling back, although his smile didn’t show his teeth. This was fine.

He felt each footstep as a ‘thump’ that pulsed through both his and Henry’s bodies. They went around one corner, another, passing house after house. Eventually, they stopped looking at the sidewalk in front of them, and just made eye contact. 

Then, Henry looked forward, and they turned another corner.

“What was your name again?” Henry asked him, and William noticed that he was adjusting his grip on his hand, intertwining their fingers rather than gripping his wrist. It was a strange feeling, William hadn’t held anyone’s hand in a long while; especially not a boy’s hand.

But he didn’t recoil, and he found himself holding onto the other boy’s hand.

“It was William, William Afton.” He responded, and Henry smiled his toothy grin again, squeezing his hand. Again, they made long eye contact. William noticed he was wheezing from the running, something that his parents wanted him to see a doctor about.

Henry noticed, and they slowed down to a walk. Henry squeezed his hand, and William squeezed back. They made a little rhythm of it, sending it back and forth.

William realized that they had gone around in a circle, and arrived back at the cul de sac his house belonged to. He stopped squeezing, and squinted at Henry, who just grinned back. 

Henry lead him into the yard of the house next to his, the one he had tried to look into the window of. William followed him across the wet grass, and realized that he was wearing his new sneakers, rather than his boots. 

When they reached the woods, they stood for a moment, watching the peaceful trees swaying in the wind and rain. The rain itself had slowed down, so it was now more just spitting. 

The two trudged down the path for a way, and William preferred the dense sand over the wet lawn he had traversed a minute before. They walked for a few minutes before finding a bench that was mostly dry. The two boys were still holding hands, and nether showed any signs of wanting to let go.

“Do you like to play sports?” Henry asked, his eyes wide and bright. As he spoke, he spit slightly, due to his missing tooth. William didn’t, he hated exercise of any kind, but considered lying to impress his new friend. But he didn’t have to, since Henry started talking again.

“I don’t, my mama got me a soccer ball once, but I popped it in the brambles and then mama was mad, and she told me I had to be careful not to break things since sometimes she wouldn’t be able to buy new ones, since they were expensive,” Henry took a deep breath to continue his long sentence. “I do try to be careful since mama told me to, and she gets really stressed and sometimes she drinks wine after work because she gets scared, or thats what she says.”

William blinked a couple times, taking in what Henry had said. He supposed the tired looking woman who lived next door must have been Henry’s mother, but he didn’t understand why he had never seen Henry before.

The wind whistled, and Henry shuddered slightly. William noticed how skinny he was, and that he was probably cold. He moved closer to the other boy, and tried to share warmth. Henry leaned closer, and closer, until they touched. William felt slightly uncomfortable at the contact, but ignored the feeling.

“I think i’ve seen your mother, but not you. Do you stay inside a lot?” William asked, and Henry was confused for a moment. But the confusion passed, and he opened his mouth again to speak. William got ready for another ramble.

“Sometimes I stay at my dad’s house, he drove me to my mom’s house, and she didn’t know I was coming today, so she had work, and she told me that there was a boy next door that maybe I could play with, so I threw a rock at your window because I needed to get your attention!” Henry gasped lightly for air, after his long sentence.

William didn’t know what to say to that. He knew that some kid’s parents weren’t married or in love anymore. He felt pity for Henry, and noticed he was shivering slightly. Forcing himself to ignore his discomfort for skin on skin contact, he hugged the smaller boy, who was delighted at the hug and found himself returning it.

“Did you know that sometimes there’s a bird that lands in that tree, but it doesn’t make a ‘cheep cheep’ noise, but a ‘caw, caw!’? Well, there is, and one time I asked my mama about it and-” William started to tune him out. He nodded, and smiled, and decided that even if this strange boy wanted to rant and speak about things William didn’t really care about, he would still listen.

~~(*&*)~~

“I can’t let him keep talking to that Emily boy,” William’s father practically yelled at William’s mother. “He’s turning my son into a f*ggot!” 

He yanked on the fridge’s door and grabbed a beer from inside. The beer slipped from his fingers, and shattered on the floor. He yelled in anger, and rather than trying to pick up the pieces, he stomped on them.

William’s mother shuddered, and backed away from her husband. He was only this angry on very rare occasions, and it was terrifying.

“Now, dear, he’s only 9! He’s fine, aren’t you happy that he’s finally made a friend?” She tried to tell him, to calm him down. Instead, William’s father only become more angry. His face scrunched up and he got ready to yell. William’s mother barely had time to cover her ears before he shouted.

“HE’S MAKING WILLIAM ACT LIKE A F*GGOT, A FAIRY! TODAY THEY SMEARED FLOUR ON THEIR FACES TO PRETEND TO WEAR MAKEUP!” Spit flew out of William’s father’s mouth, all over the broken glass on the floor.

William’s mother reached under the sink to grab a dustpan to sweep up the broken glass. She stopped, and realized that her husband was walking away. She heard him growling, literally snarling with anger,

“We’re leaving tonight. Make sure William doesn’t leave his room, we need to send him somewhere that will whip him into shape, stop him from acting like such a f*g. I WILL NOT HAVE A FAIRY FOR A SON, YOU HEAR ME?” William’s father’s voice rose as the sentence continued, until he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

~~(*&*)~~

William heard the whole conversation, and started panicking. He didn’t know his father knew about the flour and pretending to wear makeup. It had been Henry’s idea, to try and see if they could make themselves look like the aliens from movies, not to look like whatever a f*ggot was.

He wanted to cry. His father wouldn’t let him leave his room, so he wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Henry! He had to say goodbye to Henry, even though it would be painful. Right now, since it was late afternoon, Henry was probably in his room. 

They had just arrived home from an outing into the forest, where they had looked for a doorway to another world (something one of them had read somewhere), and had each decided to rest for a bit, before having one of their parents start a fire in the firepit between their houses.

But now they wouldn’t be able to do that. There would be no marshmallows, and no smores by the fire. Instead William would be in a cold car, driving to their normal home, which was far, far away.

He needed to say goodbye, but how? William wouldn’t be able to go to Henry’s house, or knock on his door. He couldn’t call him on the phone, since that was downstairs, and he couldn’t leave his room.

But suddenly, William got an idea. He grabbed one of his pencils, and opened his window. Henry’s window was on a lower story of his house, so it would be possible to hit it. William pulled back his arm, and threw.

Of course, he missed, and fell short. But there were more pencils, so he tried again. This time, he saw it tap against the window, before falling to the ground. Moments later, the window opened, and Henry’s head popped out.

He blinked a few times, saw William staring down at him, and grinned his toothy grin, which just made William tremble slightly, rather than laugh, like it normally did. 

“Hello William! Do you want to hear about a bug that was just on my hand? It was a ladybug and-” This time, Henry wasn’t the one cutting William off, it was the other way around.

“Henry! My family is taking me away tonight! I needed to say goodbye!” William yelled down. Henry didn’t seem to realize what that meant. He grinned up at him, nodding.

“Where are they taking you? When will you come back?” Henry asked, and opened his mouth, probably to tell William about some trip he had gone on at some point.

“I might not be coming back, i’m going to my true home.” William felt like crying, something he hadn’t done in a long time. Henry realized what William meant, and his mouth gaped open. William saw his lower lip tremble, and both boys broke out into sobs simultaneously. 

“B-b-but you can’t l-leave! I- I need you t-t-to be my f-friend!” Henry sobbed, holding onto the window frame for support. William’s crying was much uglier, he was covered in snot, and found he couldn’t speak.

It was a while until either boy had calmed down, and William just wanted to cry all over again once they met each other’s eyes again.

“I have to go now, my dad is going to be mad if i’m talking to you. But I promise, i’ll see you again, Henry!” William yelled down. He heard footsteps going up the stairs.

“He’s coming, goodbye Henry!” He could hear Henry yelling something at him, but he had to quickly close his window, right in the nick of time, as his father opened the door to his room. William froze, and slowly turned around to see his scowling father.

“William, we’re leaving.”

~~(*&*)~~


End file.
